comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chase Stein
Chase Stein is a Runaway. He was accuse with other kids for murder and kidnapping but his name has been cleared. Background The Pride were a group of married couples who valued themselves above all else. People with few morals, and access to advanced technology and magics. They made a deal with ancient beings called the Gibborim. The terms of that agreement were that they would help to bring about the end of the world, and the destruction of all human life, in exchange for immortality for the six who served best. Before long though, one of the couples involved had a child, which radically changed the plan. Chase was that first child. Eventually, the plan became that each couple would have a child and those six children would be the ones granted immortality. Growing up Chase unfortunately had more reason than the others to think his parents were evil. His father was a cruel man who expected Chase to life up to his every expectation, and resented the fact that Chase's very existance had derailed his path to immortality. The physical and emotional abuse only grew worse as Chase grew older and turned out far from his father's image of the perfect son. By the time he was late in his high school career the response to a C-average report card was a punch in the face for turning into a "dumb jock". It wasn't long after that incident that one of the childrend of the Pride accidentally witnessed their annual Rites of Blood and Thunder, where they sacrificed a human victim and fed their spirit to the Gibborim. When the word was spread to the other children, Chase was the only one not surprised his parents were evil. A plan was soon agreed on. The children wanted no part of their parents' future, so they would run. Chase was key to that plan because he had two things that were absolutely indispensible. A driver's license and an extremely nondescript van. Before leaving, Chase ransacked his home for supplies. In doing so he found his parents' lab and grabbed up a few things that looked interesting. His X-Ray Specs and the Fistigons. The Leapfrog was acquired later, but also by stealing it from the Pride. As the fledgling team ran from their supervillain parents, Chase settled into a role of getaway man and logistics person. It was him that found their first semi-permanent hiding place, and him that occasionally found paying work to keep them fed and clothed. Connections started to form between the older Runaways during this time, with Chase building an intense relationship with Gertrude Yorkes. Despite some rocky moments, that relationship seemed to be building towards something lasting. And then the Runaways faced off with the Pride. During the fight with the Pride, Chase was wounded badly enough to feel he couldn't continue. He passed the Fistigons off to Alex Wilder so that they could still contribute. Unfortunately, almost immediately after that it was revealed that Alex had been betraying the group from the beginning, feeding information to the Pride with the intent of returning to take his place among them. The betrayal of a trusted friend and the group's leader would leave deep scars in the Runaway, but there was a much more direct effect on Chase. In taking down the traitor, the Fistigons were damaged beyond his ability to repair them. This effectively dropped Chase entirely into a support role in the team, as he lacks any powers outside of his stolen tech. The same confrontation also ended the apparent threat of the Pride. By stopping the annual human sacrifice the Runaways had broken their parents' contract with the Gibborim, and those powerful beings slaughtered the entire Pride. Captain America stepped in after that, ending the manhunt for the teens that their parents had started and attempting to get them settled into appropriate situations. The group was still more willing to trust each other than the "proper authorities" however, and soon broke out and again went on the road, this time with the support of the advanced capabilities of the Leapfrog. For a time the Runaways had a (for them) relatively peaceful existence. But then a new Pride, led by the resurrected father of Alex Wilder, surfaced. In the ensuing battle Chase's girlfriend, Gert, was fatally injured. She had just enough time to pass the empathic bond of Old Lace to Chase and avoid taking the loyal dinosaur with her when she died. The fact that he walked away with a new and upgraded set of Fistigons, and the new matching "Footigons" was no consolation, and Chase entered into his darkest personal period. Grieving deeply for Gert, Chase determined that he would do whatever it took to get her back. Even the unthinkable. And so he set out to make his own deal with the Gibborim. A life for a life, a sacrifice for her return. In the end though, his conscience won out, to a degree. Considering himself worthless compared to her, and finding he couldn't bring himself to kill another, he decided to offer himself for her. However, a willing sacrifice was not suitable prey for the Gibborim, and Gert remained dead while those beings faded into a limbo dimension (Note: Not the same Limbo connected to Magik). After that incident, Chase was able to throw off his inner demons and rejoined the Runaways. Since then he has served in his usual support and provider role as oldest Runaway, staying with the group through the merger of the worlds and the addition of some new faces. Personality *Hot Headed: Chase has a real temper that can lead him to make seriously bad decisions, and makes him occassionally difficult to deal with personally. He is, however, more likely to lash out verbally than physically against the people he cares for. *Bad Self Image: Chase grew up in an abusive household, with a father who beat him when he (frequently) failed to live up to what his father thought he should be. He puts a low value on his own worth, and occassionally on his own life. He tends to blame himself when things go wrong. *Protective: Chase has found, in the Runaways, the family he never had. People who actually care for him, and who he cares for deeply (even the ones who he bickers with like siblings). He will go to enormous lengths to keep them from harm, or to strike back at someone who hurts them. *Dumb Jock: While not actually stupid, this archetype is the definition of how Chase saw himself before the Runaways ran from the Pride. He still tends to fall into the pattern of acting before he thinks, and thinking of physical solutions first. *Cynical: Chase's life, before and after the formation of the Runaways, has been hard enough that the rosy view of youth was ground away. ON the one hand, he tends to assume the worst. On the other, when the worst actually happens (like finding out his parents and their friends practiced ritual human sacrifice intended to bring on an apocolypse) he handles it shockingly well. *Clown: Chase tends to bury his pain, and hide it behind sardonic humor and childish antics. He'd rather make the others laugh, even if it's at him, than let them see him hurting. *Practical: Chase tends to be the one to think in terms of seeing to the basic needs of the group, be it transportation, housing, or money for things like food and clothing. He'll happily go for solutions that are unorthodox, but effective. Logs *2015-07-08 - The Young Vamp...I Mean Avengers! - NPC'ed Log - Molly Hayes gets cornered in a museum by a misunderstanding hero. There might be some chaos *2016-10-31 - Bad Ending - Dracula attacks, on Halloween. Not everyone gets away this time. Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken